


Galileo Fígaro

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva estaba de mal humor. Que Tony se pusiese a masacrar <i>Bohemian Rhapsody</i> no ayudaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galileo Fígaro

**Author's Note:**

> Para quien no la conozca, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ es una de las canciones más emblemáticas del grupo británico Queen. [Esta](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/queen/bohemianrhapsody.html) es su letra y [este](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ) es el vídeo. Asimismo, _We Will Rock You_ es el título de otra canción muy conocida de Queen y el del musical de la banda, que lleva representándose en el teatro Dominion de Londres desde el año 2002. Galileo Fígaro es, además de una referencia a _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , el nombre del personaje protagonista del musical.

— _Mamá, acabo de matar a un hombre. Le puse una pistola en la cabeza, apreté el gatillo y ahora está muerto. Mamá, la vida acaba de empezar, pero ahora…_

—¡Ya basta! Como no te calles el que va a desear no haber nacido eres tú.

Tony la señaló con una sonrisa satisfecha y chasqueó la lengua.

—Veo que conoces el texto sagrado.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, displicente. Su mal humor no había amainado un ápice, continuaba furiosa no solo por haberse visto obligada a cancelar todos sus planes de fin de semana, sino porque a cambio le esperaban cuatro apasionantes días siendo la sombra del Secretario de Marina en un viaje del que no conocía los detalles. Que Tony la acompañase no suponía ningún consuelo, en especial si iba a mostrarse tan irritante todo el tiempo.

—Tony, vengo de Israel, no de una caverna y sé que Freddie Mercury se está revolviendo en su tumba ahora mismo por tu culpa.

—Meec, ¡error! Le incineraron, no tiene tumba.

—Vaya, no te imaginaba tan mitófago.

—Mitómano, la palabra que…—Ziva frunció el ceño, que se ahorrase las explicaciones—Es igual, lo importante es que a ti también te guste Queen.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a regalar su discografía completa?

—Hmmm… es buena idea para tu cumpleaños, pero no. Aunque puede que conozca al desalmado que ha decidido convencer al ilustre Secretario de Marina de que les diese un respiro a sus pretorianos y en su lugar se llevase a dos agentes del NCIS a Londres.

—¡No!—Tony asintió con vehemencia. Ziva cerró los puños por no agarrar algún objeto de su mesa y arrojárselo.

—Comprendo tu enfado, yo en tu lugar también estaría echando humo. Es normal, ¿quién querría acompañar al jefe supremo en un avión privado, aparcarlo en la embajada y desentenderse de él hasta la vuelta porque durante su estancia en Inglaterra será el Servicio Secreto quien se ocupe de él? Si encima le añadimos el alojamiento en un asqueroso hotel de cinco estrellas al lado de un sitio tan terrible como Hyde Park, es normal que quieras matarme.

—Pero…

La cortó con un gesto y sacudió la cabeza con la mano en el pecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es odioso. Lo único bueno es que es una habitación doble con cama de matrimonio y sé cuánto te gustan mis ronquidos, pero todavía no he terminado con las malas noticias: sí que hay un momento en que tendremos cerca al Secretario. Abre tu primer cajón.

Con las cejas altas, Ziva obedeció. Conocía su escritorio, habría notado cualquier mínimo cambio. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sobre la primera carpeta: Tony le había dejado un sobre anodino de papel blanco. Lo tomó no sin ciertas reticencias y miró en su interior, donde encontró lo que parecían dos entradas para el cine o el teatro. Al leer de qué se trataba, sonrió.

— _We Will Rock You_.

—En primera fila y centrados, de manera que como algún actor tenga un problema de halitosis nos desmayaremos. Es un asco, ya lo sé, pero el deber es el deber.

—Desde el principio.

—¿Qué?

—Ponla otra vez desde el principio y haz el favor de afinar mejor esta vez. Con o sin tumba, Freddie Mercury está llorando de oírte cantar.


End file.
